Never forget me
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Due to an accident in the lab Chiro is turned into a female. And with Antauri rembering a old friend, will he fall for him? Or save him from a greater evil?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and shiney day in Shuggazoom. Couples were enjoying the love that was flowing in the air as Valentines day was appearing around the corner. Buying candy, flowers, and any other sappy gifts they could get. The town was prepairing and people were buying gifts. Even Chiro, leader of the Hyperforce was buying a gift for his sweetheart Jinmay. He held a box that was a silver heart shaped locket. "Jinmay will love it." He said to himself as he saw the necklace. He saw his beloved pink haired sweetheart sitting on a bench in the park.

"Hey, Jinmay!" He ran over to her. "Hi Chiro." She said. "Here. I know Valentines Day isn't for a couple of days but I wanted to give you this gift." He handed her the box. She looked suprised when she saw the necklace. "Oh my gosh. Chiro this is so pretty, but I can't accept it." She sadly said. "Why?" He asked confused. "Because, I'm breaking up with you." She said. "What, why?" He asked sad. "Because you are the nicest person ever. But I don't think I can be with you anymore. I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek and handed back his gift. She waved goodbye to him and left. Chiro stood there sad, dumbfounded, and mostly heart broken. He shead a tear and walked back to the super robot.

He was in his room sulking over the break up for the rest of the day. "Chiro?" He heard his female comrade Nova walk in. "Hey, I heard about your break up with Jinmay." She said comforting him. "How did you know?" He asked. "Sprx and Otto followed you to see if you would embaressed yourself." She answered. "Well, she's gone. I'll never see her again." He sighed. "Don't worry Chiro. You'll find the right person." She said as she left the room.

In Gibson's lad he's been working on making a syrum to cure any injuries and to make them immune to any illnesses that the team may get during a battle. So far he has finished with Antauri's, Sprx, Otto's, Chiro's and his own. But the only on left he needed to finish with Chiro's. "Almost finished with Nova's syrum." He said as he dropped in different liquids. "And...compleated." He held the beaker close to his face seeing the inside. He dropped a few of Nova's syrum on the floor along with a empty beaker that shattered on the ground. "Great." He left the room to get something to clean the mess.

Chiro walked into the room hoping to look for Gibson but found the room empty. "Gibson? Are you here?" Chiro poked around the room and accidentlly stepped on the broken glass and Nova's syrum. "Ow!" Chiro jerked his back away and saw his foot bleeding a bit of blood. He felt his head starting to throb and his body stiffen. He held his head and dropped to the ground in pain.

His body started to change in a much feminine way. His hair started to grow down his back, his face started to soften up and he felt his chest tighten up a bit too. He held his chest and felt it start to expand to the point to where it ripped opened his shirt. His body turned into a hourglass figure and his arms and legs slimed down and his boyhood changed to you know what I mean. He panted and passed out onto the floor. The door to Gibson's room opened. "So now that's the syrums are done, I can now continue-" He saw the passed out Chiro laying on the floor. "Monkey team! Come here now!" He said. The team ran in and saw Chiro laying on the floor but they didn't know it was him. Or should I say 'her'.

"Who is this and how did she get in here?" Sprx asked confused. "I don't know I found her in here passed out." His kneeled beside the girl and felt her pulse. "And this is how you found her?" Otto asked. Looking at her. "Is it me or does she look familiar? Like someone we know, or used to know." Nova asked. The coolness of Gibson's hand chilled Chiro causing him to wake up. His eyes opened seeing the monkey team looking over him. "What happened?" She said rubbing her sore head. "Miss? Do you remember anything that has happened?" Antauri asked. "Miss? Stop joking around you guys. It's me." She said. "We never seen you before in our lives." Nova said. "Maybe that blow to the head gave her brain damage." Sprx replied. "I don't have brain damage! It's me Chiro!" She said. "Uh, you're not Chiro. Right?" Otto asked clearly confused.

"I am Chiro. I think I just have a sore throat." She replied holding her throat. "Well you're gonna tell us what you did with Chiro." Nova said. "Will everyone just listen to me I am Chiro!" She yelled. "Nice try!" Nova said getting her fist ready along with the team. "Wait!" Antauri felt something familiar within the girl and rememberd. "Monkey team stop!" He said. "It is Chiro."

"What?" They all said. "I can tell. The power primate is within." He explained. "How is it in her?" Sprx pointed out. "Why do you all keep calling me a 'her'?" She was getting upset. Nova grabbed a beaker and gave it to Chiro. She saw her reflection and screamed to the highest pitch of her voice that shattered the glass in her hand. "I'm a girl!" She said grabbing a piece of her long hair and examining it. "So, how did this happen do you remember anything?" Nova asked. "I just stepped on something and I passed out." She explained. "Where did you step on?" Gibson asked. "Over there where the beakers were, I think it was broken glass." She pointed to the six beakers. Gibson walked over and grabbed a piece of the broken glass. "I see what's going on."

"Which is?" Sprx said crossing his arms. "When Chiro stepped on the glass he had a reaction with the syrum that had Nova's DNA in it. Once it entered his bloodstream it altered his biological blueprint and turned him into that." He explained. "Do you think you can change me back?" Chiro asked. "I don't know. But it's possible."

* * *

Chiro was sitting on the shoulder of the super robot. Antauri was peeking outside at her and he never realized how beautiful Chiro looked a a female. His heart started to skip a beat, and his cheeks would glow when he looked at her. He wanted to speak with her but instead he walked back into the robot to continue meditating.

"I never realised how beautiful Chiro looked as a female. I never seen such beauty since Sophia." Antauri remembered. He was only a newborn monkey when he was rescued by her and Alchemist. Sophia was the Alchemist daughter. With her black hair, and blue eyes she was the nicest, most beautiful girl Antauri ever met.

At age 7 when they were rescued she considered them family. She was reading a book when Antauri climbed upon her head messing up her shining black hair and started to look at the book with her. "You want me to read to you?" She asked. Antauri smiled and giggled meaning 'yes please'. "Ok." She said sitting him on her lap of her green dress. Once she began to read the rest of the monkey team along with Mandarian sat and listened to the story.

Antauri entered his room and looked in a tiny box on top of his shelf with a photo of Sophia. "Sophia..." H took out a golden braclet with dimond incrested hearts around it.

**(Flashback)**

At age 13 after her father was turned into Sketon King she was now taking care of the monkeys. "Don't be scared guys. It's a simple update that will increase your brain intelligance and ability to self defence by 80%." She said readying her computer.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sprx said skeptical. "You're not the brightest 13 year old I ever meet." She scoffed. "I'm the only 13 year old you ever meet. It'll be over soon just step in the pods and hook yourself to the plugs." She said. "I'm 100% sure this is safe." Gibson interfeared. "100%?" She shrugged. "Well 70%. That's good enough." Otto agreed. "I agree with Sophia. Let er rip!" He entered the pod. The team entered the pods except Antauri. "Don't worry it's gonna be ok. I'll be here to stop it if anything goes wrong." She took Antauri to his pod.

Once everyone was set up she began the download. The download was almost compleated. "Compleating software download in 3...2..." She was inturupted by a large explosion. She saw it was her father's army charging in. She quietly ducked to avoid being seen. The formless army was randomly replying to each other. She forgot about the team and that they were trapped in the pods. She found a metal pipe and knew to start fighting to protect them.

Antauri looked at her with worry and fright. "Don't worry, I'll be ok." She mouthed as she began to attack. She took out most of them and was able to get to the team in the pods. "Don't worry guys I'm gonna get you out." She tried to force the sealed glass off but couldn't do it. The glass was begining to break off but she had her back violently scratched.

"Sophie!" They all yelled as she dropped to the ground. "I'll be ok guys!" She said fighting them off again but was getting weak. The formless was begining to weaken but she was forcefully pushed against Antauri's glass leaving a large blood stain on the glass. She was badly bruised and cut with many scratches of various sizes small and large. "I did what I could." She panted. "I'm sorry." She dropped her pipe and fell to the ground with a thud.

"I love you guys." Was her final words before she peacefully closed her eyes. The formless took the dying girl away. Antauri and the team were sad but mostly furious. They tried to break out. "Leave Sophia alone!" They all shouted trying to destroy the pods to escape but Sketon King returned. "Hahahahaha!" He evilly laughed. "You filthy, pathetic monkeys. I'm the great ruler of the universe, and no one can stop me!" Sketon King stabbed the machines that were connected to the team. They scaremed out in pain as each one of them passed out. But was put to sleep for years.

**(End flashback)**

Antauri closed his eyes and gripped on the braclet in his hand. "We'll never forget you Sophia." He said putting the photo and bracelet back in its correct box on top of the shelf. Chiro was peeking through Antauri's room hearing everything. "Sophia?" He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiro was looking around in Antauri's room looking for the box he had earlier. She reached top the top of the shelf and grabbed it. "Got it." She said to herself. She opened it and saw the photo of Sophia and the braclet. "So this is Sophia. She almost looks like..." Her train of thought was cut short when she heard footsteps coming towards Antauri's room. She gasped and hid the photo and braclet in her shirt, placed the box back on the shelf, and hid where ever she could. Antauri walked in and grabbed a book. "You can come out. I know you're there." He said. Chiro walked out knowing she was caught. "What are you doing in here, Chiro?" He asked. " Uh...Nothing, I was just walking, around being nosey. You know." She said trying to lie through her teeth.

"Uh ok?" Antauri said skeptically. "Uh...Gotta go! Bye." She hurried out the room. Antauri was suspicious that something was going on. But he shrugged it off and began to read his book. Chiro made it out of Antauri's room and she took the photo out of her shirt and studied it and the braclet. "Who is this Sophia Antauri was talking about?" She asked herself. She didn't know that she stumbled into the comand center. "Hey Chiro, what you got there?" Otto asked.

She looked in her hand and hid the photo. "Uh nothing. Gotta go." She quickly hid the photo in her shirt and tried to leave. "Stop. Show us what you got." Nova said. "It's nothing really." Nova looked at her. "Get her!" The team started to walk closer to her. "Wait, before you possiably hold me down and try to search me, I just got one question." She took the photo and braclet out of her shirt. "Who's Sophia?" She asked. The team gasped at the question. "Sophia?" Nova said sadly. "She was the Alchemist's daughter." Chiro was suprised. "The Alchemist had a daughter?" She asked. "She was." They heard Antauri's voice behind them. "She was the one who first discovered us when we were children."

"She would always help her father with us and she treated us like family." Nova continued. "She was a great inventer like her dad..." Otto added. "She was the smartest person we knew, she was smarter than me." Gibson said looking down. "What happened to her?" She asked. Antauri levitated into a meditating position and placed a green orb into Chiro's head. He started to visualize what happened. "After her father turned into Sketon King, she was attacked by him. She tried to protect us." Antauri continued. "But his army was too much for her." Sprx said. "She died of blood loss from her injuries protecting us." Gibson added. "Her father took her away and then put us to sleep for all those years." Otto said finishing the story and vision. Chiro blinked her eyes. "That's so sad." She said feeling bad.

The alarm started to urgently beep. "What's going on?" Chiro said looking at the computer. "The gravity from the planet is pulling us in!"Nova said trying to control the machines along with Gibson. The machines rapidly started beeping and flashing. "Systems are begining to fail!" Gibson said. "We have no control! Prepair to crash!" The super robot was begining to plumit to the planet. Once it crashed the team was ok. "Ugh." Chiro rubbed her head from the crash. "Everyone ok?" She asked. "Define ok." Sprx said as he sat up. "Where are we?" Otto asked. They looked out the window and saw a dark atmosphere surrounding them. "This looks like something in a horror movie." Sprx said.

"Should we look around?" Nova asked. "Uh uh. I say we stay and try not to be killed." Sprx said. "Nova's right. We have to look around and figure out where we are." Antauri agreed. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. "We have to Sprx. We don't know who's alive out here." Chiro said. "Fine. But if I get killed, Otto I want you to have all my special 'magaizines'." He said pating Otto's back and using quotation marks on the word magazine.

Once outside they looked around seeing the whole place surrounded by various dark plants. "This place is super creepy." Otto said scared a bit. Chiro heard a sound behind him. "Stand guard team. I hear something nearby." She looked around. A large plant that was planted into a fountain looked like a purple blueish rose appeared in front of them spraying a purple mist into the air. "Such a pretty plant!" Otto walked towards it. "Otto don't! It could be dangerous!"Antauri said warning him. But it was too late. Otto stood in front of the plant and it almost swallowed him whole. The plant insted ate a rock that was next to it. When it realized that it wasn't its meal it spit the rock out covered in acid halfway melted.

"Thanks for the warning Antauri." He thanked. The plant roared and started to attack the team. "Hyperforce go!" Chiro said once the team readyed themselfs. The plant started spitting acid towards the team. The team avoided each spit. "Knuckle duster!" Nova aimed at the plant but it started to chew on her fists. Sprx pulled Nova out of the plant. She looked at her hand and saw it covered in greenish goo. "Ewww." She grossly squeeked out.

"I'll take it from here." Otto said. "Don't leave me out!" Gibson said. "Spin shocker! Whirling destrocto saws!" They attacked but was shot in the feet with a pink sticky substance. "We're stuck!" Otto said trying to get freed along with Gibson trying to drill and cut their way through. "Monkey mind scream!" Antauri shouted at the plant which caused it to open up it's mouth showing its shark like teeth. "Chiro Sperio!" Chiro shot the spher into its mouth. Once it closed its mouth it started to expand in different areas and soon it exploded green goo onto the team.

"That's disgusting." Chiro said wipeing off the goop. Antauri looked at Chiro and saw that she was wiping off the goo from her breast. He found it a bit of a turn on for him. "What?" Chiro asked. Antauri stopped blushing. "Uh nothing." He said looking the other way. They heard groaning and saw a crowd of pale skinned people waking up. "The beast. It has perished!" A man behind them shouted to all the waking people. "The beast is dead?" A few people asked to one another. "What's going on?" Nova asked clearly confused. "You have slayed the beast!" A woman said coming to them. "You mean that plant that was spraying that purple mist in the air?" Gibson asked pointing to the dead rotting plant.

"That creature had appeared here one day and started to put our entire kingdom to its knees. Warriors have tried to defeat the creature but alast they all lost their lives once they were eaten. Soon everyone was put in a trance to sleep and never wake. But because of you brave warriors, the plant has perished and everyone is saved. The queen will be most pleased." The woman finished. "Queen?" Otto said. "Is she hot?" Sprx said but got slapped in the back of the head by Nova's tail. "Come with me. I shall take you to the queen." The woman began to walk off to a castle with the team walking behind them.

"Queen Vamperessa." The woman said. A woman with long white hair with black hair trailing down the middle, yellow eyes, and had pail skin like everyone they saw. She walked in and fixed her purple dress. The woman bowed. "My queen. These breave travelers have defeated the evil beast that was putting people to sleep." The woman gasped. "The beast is dead?" She asked. "Yes my queen." She smiled. "This is most wonderful!" The queen bowed. "Most noable travelers, please I want to show gratitude with a ball in your honor." She said. "A ball?" Gibson said. "I never been to a ball! Can we go Antauri please?" Nova asked. "We can." He agreed. "Splended. I shall see you at nightfall." The queen walked away from the team including the woman behind her.

"Uh, Antauri what did you just agreed for us to do?" Sprx asked. "Come on Sprx. It'll be fun." Nova said. "And you might have a good time." Otto added. Nova sighed. "And you might meet some princesses." Sprx spoke up. "Well we don't want to be late. We should get ready for the ball." He said making his way back to the super robot.

"A-Antauri..." Chiro moaned tightly gripping his hands into fists. "Just hold on Chiro, you're almost there." He said. "It hurts. Just get if off!" He loudly moaned again as he began to draw sweat beads. "Just relax." Chiro loudly moaned again. "I told you it's too small!" Chiro said upset. "I don't think a woman has ever died of a corset alone." Antauri tightened the corset to the dress and Chiro loudly gagged.

**(If you ever seen Black Butler Episode 4 you know the scene. XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chiro was looking at herself in the mirror seeing the corset dress that pushed up her breast and that hugged her body tightly with red matching pumps and saw her lips with red lipstick. "You look beautiful Chiro." Antauri said. "I still feel uncomfortable in this thing." She said looking at the back of her dress with ribbons tied together to tighten around her bodis as she smothed out the long bottom. "Are you guys coming or what?" Nova said from the other side of the door. Antauri and Chiro walked out the room.

"Hurry up you two. The princesses are waiting." Sprx said adjusting the red bow tie on his neck. Nova groaned and slapped her forehead. She looked at her pink bow and adjusted it. Antauri walked out being followed by Chiro. "Wow! Chiro you look beautiful." Nova said looking at the dress. Chiro blushed hearing the complement. "Thanks Nova." She said as they began to leave the super robot. Once they arrived they saw horses and carriages releasing the pale skined party goers. "Everyone looks so dark." Otto said looking around. As the team entered inside they saw that people were dancing and talking. The queen approtch them. "I'm glad you're all were able to make it." She said smiling.

"Thank you queen Vamperessa, for inviting us." Antauri said. "Please, enjoy yourselfs." She walked away. Sprx saw 3 woman eyeing him and flirting. "I don't know about you guys but I'll be over there." Sprx pointed to the women and walked away. "I'm hungry I'll be over there looking for some grub." Otto said. Gibson and Nova went their seperate ways along with Antauri. Chiro was by herself and started to walk around. She bumped into a boy around her age with navy blue spikey hair covering his left yellow eye, wearing black suit. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." She apoligized. "Quite alright. It was my mistake also." He said with a slight british accent. He looked away for a second. "I'm sorry. Please, excuse me." He walked away leaving Chiro with red cheeks.

She heard the sound of triumph coming from the front of the room up the tall staircase. "Ladies and gentelman, thank you all for coming to the ball to support the brave warriors that saved our kingdom from that beastly plant." The queen said as everyone clapped to the team. "And to introduce my children to everyone. Starting with my daughter, Princess Raven." A girl about 16 came out in a purple dress with black jewels on her necklace, earrings, and dress with her black hair in a elegent bun. "And my son, Prince Marco." Chiro saw it was the same boy that she bumped into earlyier. "Prince?" She said to herself. "Everyone, please enjoy yourselfs." She said as elegant music started to play from the band.

Prince Marco walked up to Chiro. "Care to dance milady?" Me asked bowing. "Oh, I don't know how to dance." She said. "It's simple. Just follow my lead." She agreed with a curtsie. Prince Marco gently took her hand and started dancing with her. Chiro was having a tough time trying to keep up because of her pumps. "Woah." She said each time she stumbled over her heels. "Sorry. I'm not used to wearing these." He quietly laughed. "Quite alright." He said. "Do you want to go outside?" He asked. "Sure." She said as they made their way through the crowd. Chiro saw the team having a good time and saw Sprx dancing with multiple women. They reached the balcony.

"So...? What now?" She said she looked around and saw Marco gone. "Marco?" A bat appeared infront of her and she shouted out of startlement. "Don't be scared. I'm right here." He calmly said. "Great. Wait, bats can't talk." She saw the bat fly above the balcony and a puff of smoke came from the bat. She looked up and saw it was Marco. "You're a bat?" She asked. "Nope. I'm a vampire." He said showing his small sharp fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

**(I want to thank dr-innocentchil on Deviantart for letting me use her character prince Marco for this.)**

"You're a vampire?" She asked backing away. "Don't worry. I won't bite you unless I smell blood." He said. She calmed down. "You're pretty lucky to be prince of the kingdom." He sighed. "I am. But mostly, I want to get away from it." He said. "Why?" She asked. "Because, mother wants all her children to be proper, and elegant. And I get annoyied with it." He explained. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apoligized. "Here, I want to show you something." He said. He held out his hand and Chiro took his hand. "Hold on." He put her on his back and jumped from the balcony. He forced his wings out his back and they started flying into the dark forest.

"Where are we going?" She asked. He stayed quiet until they landed into a tree. "Where are we?" She asked again. "This is the same tree I always go when I'm down or upset." She looked around and saw the view of the entile glooming forest around her. She saw the pallest and thought. "We should be heading back." She said pointing. "We just got here." He jumped down from the tree with Chiro holding on. Marco grabbed a blue rose in full bloom and handed it to Chiro. "Here, a rose for you." He said. "Oh thank you." She said taking the flower. Marco looked away and picked another flower. Chiro saw him in a sitting on his knees and he planted the flower onto the ground. Marco looked up at the tree where he placed the flower and saw a carving of a man with a crown.

"Who's this?" She asked. "This is my father. King Blodis." He answered looking at the carving. "He died protecting me from the plant when I was young." He said dropping a tear on the replanted flower. "I'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. I'm kinda over it now." He said. His ears picked up a sound. "What's wrong?" She asked as she saw him in a battle ready stance. "Don't look now. But something's coming." He looked towards the direction the sound was coming from.

A flock of black bats flew out and startled the teens. Marco looked up. "It's midnight." He said. "We should start heading back." He said taking Chiro's hand again. Chiro blushed. "We should." They walked back together hand in hand. Antauri was looking around for Chiro hoping he could dance with her. He looked around again and saw the team enjoying the ball. "What's wrong Antauri?" Nova asked. "Nothing Nova." He said searching for Chiro. "Have you seen Chiro anywhere?" She looked around and shooked her head. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen her for hours." She said. "Do you want me to gather the team so we find her?" She asked. Antauri looked and saw that Otto was eating the buffet, Gibson talking with a few doctors, and Sprx talkiing to multipul women surrounding him. "No. I'll find her on my own." He said leaving Nova.

"That was fun Marco." She said stepping back onto the balcony along with Marco. "It was my pleasure." He helped Chiro down from the step. They heard music coming from inside and it was another slow song. "Care to dance Marco? I mean your majesty." She said curtsying. He giggled and took her hand. "I would love to." He took her hand and began dancing with her again. Chiro was secretly blushing by him dancing under the moonlight. Antauri looked out and saw Chiro slow dancing. He was ready to go outside and brea it up but realized she was having a good time so he decided to let her have her fun.

Once the ball was over the team was leaving to the robot. Chiro was walking away from Marco. "This was the most fun I have ever had with anyone. I hope we can do it again." He said. "I wish the same thing Marco." She said. "I gotta leave. Goodbye." Marco smiled. "Goodbye." He waved back. Chiro turned around and caught up with her team.


	5. Chapter 5

Chiro walked into her room to change out of her dress. She smiled, thought about Marco and blushed again. She stepped into her bathroom and started to shower the day away. Antauri was walking into Chiro's room to see what he was doing. "Chiro are you in...?" His words was inturupted when he slipped on somethng wet and landed on something soft. He squeezed his hands and felt something wet and soft under his hands. He lifted his self up and saw that he landed on a wet Chiro without her towel. He saw that she was blushing and he felt his hand on her breast. They looked at eachother blushing deeply. Chiro's breathing was speeding up as she felt Antauri's cool touch. "Oh. I'm sorry Chiro." He apologized getting off her. "It's ok Antauri. Really." She said covering herself with a towel. Antauri quickly left the room blushing. Chiro felt her breast where Antauri touched it blushing. She sighed and continued to dry off.

After the past few days while the team was repairing the super robot, Chiro was meditating with Antauri. "Clearing your mind will help you focus to find your enemy's weakness and defeat them." Antauri said as he continued the lesson. Chiro had her mind clear but was thinking about Marco. They been seeing each other almost everyday since the ball. "Think about your enemy infront of you and find their weakness." He continued. Chiro sighed dreamily. "Chiro." He said. "Chiro." She didn't respond. "Chiro!" Antauri yelled waking her up out of her trance. She yelled and fell from her seat. "I didn't do it!" She yelled frantically. "Chiro. I noticed that you haven't been paying attantion like normal. Is everything ok?" He asked worried. "Everything is ok. Nothing's wrong." She said. "Good news. The robot is repaired and ready to lauch!" Otto said walking in. "So we can go home?" Chiro asked. "Yep." Otto agreed. "I can't wait to go back to Shuggazoom!" She said excited. She realized that Marco wouldn't be with her. "We'll leave in a few hours. The robot need to charge the batterie before we can take off." Otto and Antauri walked away. Chiro snucked away out of the room to find Marco. Marco was swinging on a swing he made from vines and tree bark. He picked up a flower and started to pick each pettle off. "Marco!" He heard his named being called. "Marco!" He turned around and saw that Chiro was behind him. "What are you doing here?" He got up from his swing. "I came to see you. I'll miss you." She said hugging him. "You have to leave?" He said sad. "I have to leave. Shuggazoom needs me." She began to tear up. "I understand my princess. But I want to give you something before you leave." He said. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a sapphire emerald in the shape of a twinkeling star. "Oh Marco it's beautiful." She said as he put it around her neck.

"This jewel symbolizes beauty, strength, and happyness." He said. She smiled and hugged him. "I'll never forget you Marco." Chiro hugged him and hurried back to her team. Marco got a idea in his head and walked away. "Ready to go Chiro?" Nova asked. She saw the sadness in her face. "What's wrong?" She asked worried. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She walked back to her room to get ready to leave. She wiped away tears that was being drawn from her eyes. Once the super robot took off Chiro walked around the robot. She remember her time with Marco. She sighed sadly but heard a tapping noise. "Who's there? Hello?" She looked around. Getting in her ready stance, she walked towards where she heard the sound. She yanked off a blanket that was covering something. She saw it was just some of Otto's tools lying on the ground. "It's nothing. I'm hallucinating." She said to herself. A figure fallen behind her. She gasped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and rembered who it was. "Marco!" She said suprised.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marco." She said suprised. "What are you doing here?" She said hugging him. "I snuck away! I want to be with you Chihiro." He said. "I wanted to leave my life as a prince and with you." He said. Chiro pulled him closer to her and pulled him into a kiss. "Hello? Anybody in here?" They heard a voice ask. "Hold on." Marco took Chiro's hand and flew to the ceiling. They saw Nova walk in looking around. "Hello?" She asked again. "I thought I heard someone in here." Marco was begining to lose his grip and started to fall a bit. Nova walked out. Marco's grip let them both loose. "I can't believe we did that." Chiro said. "I would do anything for you, my princess." Marco said kissing her cheek.

Once they got back to Shuggazoom, Chiro decided to show Marco around. Marco stood inside the robot. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. "I can't go into the sun." He said. Chiro got an idea and grabbed an umbrella from her room. "Use this." She handed him the umbrella as she opened it. "Are you sure this will protect me?" She smiled. "It will." She took his hand and made there way outside. As they started walking around they checked all the sights around. "There isn't much to do in Shuggazoom. But it's still fun here." She said. "I never been to a world like this." Marco replied happily looking around. Chiro giggled and took Marco around town to continue the tour. "So, how is it being a vampire?" She asked. "It's fun sometimes. You get to fly around, go out during the night, and sometimes suck peoples blood." He said playfully lurking around Chiro. They both passed a abandoned building that was rusty and falling apart. "Opps, I guess I took you too far into Shuggazoom." She said. Marco was running inside. "This is beautiful." He said looking around the dusty, cob wedded filled, building. "It's dark, abandoned, and beautiful." He happily said. "It's like my room back at the pallace." Chiro got a idea. "You could stay here. I probably won't be able to take you back to the robot with me." She said. "Lovley. I'm going to enjoy my new palace." He said hugging her. She smiled happy for him.

**Sorry for the short chapter i was busy and for some reason I'm losing ideas if you send me any ideas fanfiction member or not send me ideas. I will update faster. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chiro snucked into the robot knowing it's past midnight for the 5th time this month. She was almost to her but had 2 get through the control room. "Almost there." She whispered. She heard the sound of lights comming on and tried to hurry to her room but was levitated into the air. "Hey, put me down." She commanded. She saw Antauri walk out with his ghost hands out knowing that he levitated her. "Antauri! I was uh..." She stuttered. "I know that you been sneaking out with Marco Chiro." He said. "You spied on me? And put me down!" She yelled. Antauri dropped her the the ground and she feel on her butt. "I had to spy on you. I felt something evil was gonna happen." Antauri said. "Marco's not evil. He likes me and I like him." She argued back. "But you don't know that. What if he tries to hurt you?" Antauri warned. "You don't know that! You just don't want me to be with him!" She said as she began crying. "Chiro..." Antauri tried to calm her down. "No! You don't know Marco like I do. I hate you!" She ran towards the direction of her room in tears. Anturi sighed upset at his self. Chiro flopped onto her bed crying out of anger and sadness. She was thinking about taing Marco's offer of marriage.

**(Flashback)**

"Do you want to be my queen Chihiro?" Marco asked. "Queen?" She asked confused. "For someone to be queen, they have to be bitten by royal blood to be accepted. In my kingdom people can tell royal blood by the smell of it." He explained. "Wow, being queen of your kindom. With you? I don't know what to say." She said. "I understand if you say no. I respect that." He said. "I'll have to think about this." She said.

**(End flashback)**

She dries her tears and looks at her necklace Marco gave her. She thinks about it for a second and sneaks out through her window looking for Marco. "Marco? Marco?" She called out to find the young vampire. He drops down in front of her startling her. "Yes?" He answered. She tightly hugs him. "I accept your proposal. I will be your queen." She cried. "You will?" She nodded happily. "I've never been this happy." He said kissing her. "The ritual will begin tomorrow on the full moon." She smiled and nodded as she walked back to the super robot.

**(The next night)**

Chiro was looking at herself in the mirror at the black flowing dress she got for the ceremony. She reapplied her black make up around her eyes and lips and she finished it off with a tiara with blood red jewels placed around it. "Get ready to be a queen." She said to herself as she grabbed a bouque of red roses and snucked out again. She meet with Marco again. She looked around and saw a aisle of red candels into the ground leading to Marco. She smiled as she began to walk down the aisle flowers in hand.

"Chiro?" Antauri said as he walked into her room. "Chiro, I wanted to talk to you about last night." He heard silence. He walked closer to the bed. "Chiro?" He pulled back the blanket and saw various pillows and clothing to represent her sleeping in bed. "Chiro!" He went to the command room to tell the team about the missing teen. "Chiro's gone!" He said. "Wasn't she here earlier?" Nova asked. "No I can't find her she's missing." Gibson typed on the super computer and waited for a signal. Luckily it caught the location. "Found her!" Sprx said. "Hyperforce go!" Antauri said.

Chiro was down the aisle with Marco. "Völd myrkursins, Valdsvið blóði, sameina blóðið í námum." He chanted. "Völd myrkursins, Valdsvið blóði, sameina blóðið í námum,Völd myrkursins, Valdsvið blóði, sameina blóðið í námum." He chanted again and again. He pulled out a small pocket knife from his back pocket and slowly sliced Chiro's skin until it began to bleed. Marco did the same with his finger until it bleed black blood. "Connect your hand with mines." He said Chiro and Marco both held their hand together and the red and black blood combined together. "I just have to finish this by biting your neck." Chiro turned around and moved her hair to where Marco could see her neck. He released his fangs and his teeth made his way to Chiro neck. She gasped from the pain as Marco was sucking the remaining blood from her. His was almost done biting her until he was blasted away from her by a blue beam.

She looked over and saw the team ready for battle. "Marco?" They said suprised. "Chiro back away!" Nova said when she got in front of her. "Wait...!" She was interupted when the team began to attack. They all attacked Marco with all their might Gibson and Otto tried to attack but they failed when Marco blasted them with a purple beam. "Boom boom wake up!" Nova screamed as she almost hit Marco but hit the ground instead causing Marco to fly into the air. Sprx jumped behind him and electorcuted him. He fell to the ground. Marco blasted them with a sticky ooze that had them stuck to the ground. Antauri jumped from behind and started furiously clawing at his head, neck, and face. "Get off of me!" Marco screamed out of pain. Chiro wanted to help Marco but never saw Antauri this angry before. He had fire in his eyes and his usual calm voice was screeching. Marco dropped to the floor violently bleeding black blood. Antauri pounced into the air trying to finish him off with a monkey ghost claw. As he was projecting himself towards him he sees Chiro stand in front of him.

"DON'T!" She screamed. Antauri tried to turn away but it was too late. Antauri ghost claw scratched the girl in her chest. She layed on the ground bleeding Antauri started remembering Sophia when she was severly injured on her back bleeding to death. He looked at his bloody ghost claws and then at Chiro but with the image of Sophia still im his head. "Chiro NO!" The team screamed seeing their leader lying on the ground. Antauri woke up from his trance and kneeled beside Chiro. He lifted her head seeing if she will wake up. "Help...me...Antauri." She whispered before she passed out. Antauri freed the team from their traps. Gibson felt her pulse and was able to her her breathing and heartrate slowing down. "She's still alive but not for long unless we get her to sick bay!" He urgently said. The team nodded and made their way to the robot. "Stay in there Chiro." Antauri said in his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chiro was running away as she was trying to outrun the bloody flooding tidal wave. She tripped and saw that the roaring waves washed her in the path. Chiro looked ahead of her as the rushing flood was heading towards a waterfall and at the bottom jagged rocks with lifeless bodied of the monkey team except for one. Chiro saw a branch and tried to hold on but her grip was slipping. She look to her above her as she tried to catch her breath even though she couldn't breath. She looked up and saw from the dark sky was Antauri. "Antauri. Help me! Please!" She yelled scared. He released his ghost claws and started to strangel the girl. "What are you doing?" She choked from the lack of air. As she was gasping for air he levitated her into the air. He held her by her neck he went over to the edge of the waterfall. "Antauri, please. Don't." She gasped. He dropped her as she screamed to her doom. Chiro woke with a scream holding her neck. Nova was next to her.

"Chiro calm down!" She said calming her down. She panted looking around seeing that she was in sick bay. She calmed down and sighed. "Feel better?" Nova asked. "When did I get here?" She asked. She tried to get up but felt a pain in her chest stop her. "Ow." She looked under her shirt and saw her torso was wrapped in gause. "How long was I out?" She asked. "Quite a while. About a week." Nova answered. "It was time for you to wake up. It's a beautiful day outside." She opened the curtins to the window to let the sunshine in. Chiro felt the sun touch her skin, she hissed at the light and ducked back under the sheets. "Opps sorry." She closed the blinds again. "So, I'm a vampire now?" She said. "You are." Nova showed her reflection in a mirror and showed her the bite marks on her neck. "You tried to protect Marco during our fight." She said. She gasped. "Marco! What happened to him? Where is he?" She frantically asked looking for him. "Chiro, Marco's gone." Chiro looked upset. "Antuari fought him but it was too much for him. Marco head was cut open he died instantally." Nova sadly announced. Chiro started gasping and them tears started streaming down her face. She buried her head in her hands to hide her sadness. "I'm sorry Chiro." Nova put her hand on her shoulder as she was crying. Chiro wiped her tears. "I can't believe he's gone." She remember the blacked bloody corpse. "I feel sick." She said. "Chiro..." She held her mouth. "No, I mean literally." She reached over the side of her bed and vomited. Nova grabbed a pan and handed it to Chiro as she was vomiting. "I can see you're upset. I'll leave you alone." Nova walked out. Chiro finished vomiting. She looked at her neclace and kissed it remembering Marco. "I'll miss you." She quietly said.

After a few days Chiro was fully recovered. But was still morning the loss of Marco. She was sitting in her room hugging her pillow close. She heard a knock on her door. "Chiro...?" She turned over and saw Antauri. "Oh, hi Antauri." She sadly said. Antauri sat next to her on the bed. "Can we talk?" He asked. Chiro wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Well you got your wish Antauri. Marco's gone." She said angerly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I did this for you Chiro. Marco was converting you into one of them." He said. "I don't care I loved him and he's gone." She cried again. "Chiro. The only reason I did this was to protect you. I love you Chiro." Antauri said.

Chiro heard the words and wiped her tears looking at him. "I loved you the way Marco did. But I was too scared to say anything." He looked away from the teen. Chiro deeply began to blush. "That's sweet Antauri." She said. Antauri was still looking the other way. Chiro turned Antauri's head until it was facing hers. She pulled him closer for a hug. "Thanks Antauri." She said. Antauri blushed also but smiled and hugged back. They pulled away from the hug. And looked into each others eyes. Antauri pulled her closer into a kiss. Chiro was suprised but closed her eyes as both of their toungs started to fight each other. Antauri deepened the kiss and Chiro layed herself and Antauri on the bed without disconnecting the kiss. Antauri pulled away and saw Chiro laying in a lustfull position on the bed. She giggled and removed her green night gown until the only thing she was in was her panties. "Chiro..." Antauri said resisting the urge to see them. "Toy with me Antauri." Chiro turned his head to face hers again. Antauri saw her breasts and Chiro started kissing him again with full passion while he started feeling them. **(I made Antauri sound like a perv for a second)**

Soon they finished with each thrust she moaned lustfully, pleased, and happy. Her and Antauri layed next to each other panting heavily. Antauri and Chiro exchanged their love with one final kiss.

* * *

Chiro was with Gibson getting her lesson. "Now 20 divided by 36 multiplied by 567 and 25..." Chiro wasn't paying attention because her stomach was doing flip flops and roughly churning making her nausious. "Chiro pay attention!" Gibson shouted getting the girl's attention. "Sorry Gibson." She apologized. He turned around and continued the equation. Chiro couldn't hold her lunch anymore and quickly snucked out of the room and ran towards the bathroom holding her mouth. She shoved Nova out the way and closed the door loudly vomiting. Nova put her ear to the door hearing the violent vomiting. "Chiro? Chiro are you ok?" She asked. She lifted her head up and wiped her mouth. Her hair was messy and her face was a sickly greenish color. "I'm fine Nova. I just have a bit of food poisoning." She lied. "Uh do I need to get Gibson?" She leaned closer to the door. "I'll be fine." Nova shrugged and walked away. Chiro sighed and leaned against the toilet nausious and full of questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chiro sat in her room playing with one of her Sun Riders video games. She suddenly paused the game feeling nausious again. She quickly grabbed the trash can and heaved in it. She heard a knock on the door. She wiped her mouth and hid the trashcan away. "Uh, just a second." She ran to the bathroom and cleaned her mouth to get rid of the smell and taste in her mouth. "Come in." She comanded. The door opened revealing Antauri. "Uh. Hi Antauri." She said. "Whats up?" Antauri sat next to her on her bed. "Nova told me you were vomiting in the bathroom earlier. Are you alright?" He asked worried. "Uh yeah. I'm fine. I just had food poisoning. I'm ok now." She said. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Gibson?" Antauri rested his hand on her hand. Her stomach began to do flip flops. She quietly gagged. "I'm sure." Antauir nodded and walked out. Chiro ran to the bathroom and vomited again. "This is insane." She said to herself. "Maybe I should go to Gibson."

Soon a angel version of Chiro (as females) appeared on her left shoulder. "You should go to him, Chiro. Who knows what's wrong with you." She said. "You're right." Then a devil version of her appeared on the right. "Don't listen to that goody two shoes. Just do what I do and walk it off." She said twirling her tail. "Gibson knows alot about medicine and diseases. He can help you." The angel said. Chiro bit her nail and started breathing a bit hard. "Please, and by the look on her face she's either confused or horney." The devil replied. They both poofed away. Chiro started gasping a bit but out of wanting pleasure. She remembered Antauri and walked to his room. She walked into his room while he was reading a book. "Chiro? What is...?" He stopped talking when she colided her lips with his with intense passion. She moaned with every kiss she did and soon Antauri got the idea and started to kiss back again. Soon, they began to create sparks. She woke up in the middle of the night craving for something she never expected. She wanted blood. She quickly hurried out the room and into the quiet streets of Shuggazoom.

After that night Chiro woke up yawning and stretching her arms. She walked out of bed scratching her head. She walked pasted her mirror and noticed something different. She noticed something different about her. She walked back in front of the mirror and saw dried blood around her mouth and she had a smell bump on her belly. "What happened last night?" She asked herself. She cleaned herself up and got ready for the day. She walked into the main room to see what's going on. "Morning guys." She said. They all greeted their good mornings and walked into the training room. She yawned tired and wanting to go back to bed. She held her head dizzy from being nausious. "With new the upgrades Otto installed we will be able to increase our fighting chances by 78%." Explained Antauri. "Chiro would you like to go first?" He asked. She nodded shaking off the dizzyness.

She stepped up and took a deep breath and readied herself for practice. Sprx started the machines and set the lever on easy. Chiro was dodging every balst, attack, and destruction that was going on so far. Soon Sprx hit a button and the controls shortened out. The machines started to rapidly fire and attack. Chiro was dodging a fast as she could but it was too much. Her body was begining to give up but her mind said keep going. She saw the machines starting to be destroyied by the team trying to help her. She fell to her knees and dropped to the ground exausted. After the Monkey team destroyed the machines they found Chiro passed out on the ground. They circled around her. "Chiro! Wake up!" They all said trying to wake the girl.

She was soon taken to sick bay and examined by Gibson. "Good news. I fix the machine!" Otto cheered happy. "I found something blue and sticky was blocking the gears." He showed them the gunked gears. "Wonder where it came from." Nova wondered.

**(Another flashback. OOOOOOHHHHHH! Eerie sounds)**

Chiro was sipping a blue rasberry slishie until she started to feel nausious again and see the open controll pannel. She hurries herself up to it and vomits in it. Again.

**(End flashback)**

As Gibson continued his research he found a startling discovery. "Unusual." He said looking at the screen. "What did you find?" Nova asked. "By my calculations and the research I found. My guess is Chiro is pregnant." Gibson revealed.** (Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!)**

"Pregnant?" Sprx asked suprised. "Are you sure you're not trying to trick us?" Gibson shook his head. "I am sure. I found the fetus on my scan." Gibson showed the results on the computer. They saw a minature fetus in the stomach. "So, if Chiro's pregnant. Then who do you think is the father?" Nova asked. They all wondered and remembered. "Marco. It must have been him." Antauri said. "What if it isn't him?" Nova thought. "What do you mean?" Otto asked. "What if it isn't Marco's I can tell something else is going on." Chiro woke up seeing that she was in sick bay. "Where am I, how did I get here?" She asked. "Uh, Chiro?" Gibson came towards the girl. "Uh, have you noticed anything different about you?" Gibson asked. "Not much but I feel sick in the morning sometimes." She answered. "Well we did find the answer to your problem." Sprx said. "And that is?" She said curious. "Well, you're pregnant." Gibson said. Chiro eyes widened suprised. "I'm pregnant?" She asked making sure she heard right. The scientist nodded his head. "When did you become sexually active with anyone?" He asked. Chiro began to deeply blush. "Uh may...be?" She awkardly ansered. "With who?" Sprx asked. Antauri blushed and stayed quiet. "Well, it was with Marco." She admitted. "We...we...we had sex!" She blirted out. "Well there's your answer." Sprx said. "Congradulations princess." Nova whacked him on his head with her tail.

* * *

Chiro was staring at the bright night sky. She was craving blood but didn't want to go out and attack anyone. She stared down at her stomach that was showing a bit of a bulge and rubbed it. "I still can't believe I'm pregnant." She said to herself. She felt a movement and gasped. "You moved." She said happily. She looked into the night sky and remembered Marco. "This is our child Marco. I bet he would be happy." She rubbed her belly.

"My son would not accept this." His mother Queen Vamperessa yelled furious starting into her bowl of blood seeing the Chiro. "Marco, was close to being married to Madam Paraneese." She walked away from the bowl of blood. "That dosen't matter mother. She's pregnant with his child. And since she's half mortal her and the child could be at risk if you interfear." Her daughter Raven said. "So what. I want that child removed she could be putting our great names to shame." She thundered back. "I'm sorry mother but she's happy. I'm disagreeing." Raven walked away with her furious mother behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**People leve your reviews member or not the more reviews the more chapters you get.**

After about 2 months Chiro's stomach was begining to grow to a large size for 2 months. She still was recovering from her morning sicness but was still happy about being pregnant. She was mostly thinking about Marco. Since she was a vampire her pregnancy was becoming more quickly than a normal human. But Queen Vamperessa was keeping watch over the girl. "This girl is bringing shame upon the royal name." She angerly said. "I must have the child removed." Raven walked in. "Mother, you must over come with this obsession with her and the unborn child." She argued back. "I don't care she must have the child removed. And soon." She said. "And I'm gonna need you to help me." Raven shook her head. "No mother. I won't help you kill an inoccent child." Raven shouted. "You can and you will. I am your mother." The queens eyes turned red from anger andd her daughter looked into her eyes. Their eye colors matched but Ravens turned back to a blank purple color. "Now, I want you to go get the girl and remove that parasite out of her." She comaneded. "Yes mother." She blankly agreed. "And she must suffer. Now go." Raven turned into a bat and left the palace.

Chiro was reading a book in her room while the rest was working on the robot. She sighed and rubbed her now growing stomach. She smiled and place a kiss on her fingers and placed it on her stomach above her belly button. She rested her head on her pillow and continued to read. Antauri walked in to check on the girl. "Hello Antauri." She greeted. "Hello Chiro. I just came to see how you were doing." He stated. "We're both doing fine." She rubbed her bulging stomach. Antauri placed his hand on her stomach to feel for any movement. "Gibson's waiting for you for a check up." He said. "Aw this is the third one this week. Can't I miss one?" She moaned. "Sorry but you are on strict supervision until you give birth." He said helping the girl out of bed. They walked down to Gibson's lab and waited on the examination table. Gibson check the measurement of Chiro's stomach and checked the baby's heartbeat. "It seems to be pretty healthy for two months." He said. "So am I done?" She asked. Ginson nodded. Chiro lifted herself up and walked outside to get some of the crisp smell of the nightime air.

She staired at the darkened sky on the robot's shoulder. She heard someone walk close to her. She turned around and saw that it was Jinmay. "Jinmay!" She whispered to herself. "Uh hello? Who are you?" She asked no knowing it was Chiro as a female. She decided to be honest and opened. "You should remember, Jinmay." She said. Jinmay did know that the girl did look familiar. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you from anywhere." She said. Chiro sighed. "Jinmay. It's me Chiro." She said. "Chiro?" She asked confused. "What happened? You look so...adoriable." Chiro sighed annoyied. "Thanks for reminding me." Chiro then told her the whole story about when they first broke up and to right now. "Wow. That's some story." Jinmay said. "And you're really expecting a baby?" Chiro put a hand on her stomach and nodded. "I am." She spoke up. "Boy or girl?" She asked. Chiro looked up. "Huh?" Jinmay giggled. "Boy or girl?" Chiro smiled. "I don't know yet but I really want a girl." She answered. "Let's hope you do have one." Jinmay rubbed Chiro's belly. "Why did you come back?" Chiro asked. "Even though we're broken up. You're still my friend." She said as they both giggled. They both were ready to walk in until Chiro was restrained back and had a hand over her mouth. Jinmay heard the muffled cries and saw Chiro was held back by Raven. She tried to fight her but couldn't cause Chiro was in the way and she didn't want to hurt her ot the unborn child. Jinmay tried to pry the girl away from Raven but she has hit in the face with a purple energy field. Jinmay struggled to get off the ground while Raven flew the girl to a different location. Jinmay saw her leaving and ran inside for help.

Chiro felt her hands restrained from moving or trying to escape. She felt herself tied to a metal table and was shaking in fear. She saw Raven come out with a few objects in her hand as she put them on a smaller table next to her. "Please, why are you doing this?" Chiro cried. Raven didn't answer. She started cutting off Chiro's shirt. "Please, stop. I'm pregnant." She admitted to her. "Aww and a very bad way to waste a expecting mother." She replied with ripping off Chiro's bra and fondeling her breast. Chiro began to sweat and cry out of fear. Raven ended it with a hard tug at her nipple. She evilly smiled and grabbed a scalpel from behind. "Don't worry. I won't kill you." She brushed the scalpel's blade against Chiro's cheek as a tear dropped down. She began to trace that blade to the top of Chiro's stomach. Once it reached the stomach she began to slowly and painfully slice it open. Chiro cried in pain as the cool blade started to slowly open her stomach. Chiro closed her eyes and wished for the nightmare to stop. She heard a crash and looked over seeing the team and Jinmay. "Let her go!" Sprx said using his magnets to take all the equipment that was near Raven. Sprx, Otto and Gibson attcked the girl while Antauri, Nova, and Jinmay got Chiro free. "Don't worry Chiro, we'll get you out." Nova said untieing her along with Jinmay and Antauri. They got the girl free and she hugged Antauri scared. They hurried her away from the battle. Gibson, Sprx, and Otto defeated Raven and hurried out.

After they returned from the robot they check on Chiro for any injuries. It was just a few scraped and she had to get stitches from the cut Raven gave her. "Everything's ok. Nothing out of the ordinary." Gibson said relieving the teams worry. Chiro layed in the room alone looking at the newly made scar. She sighed and felt a small poke at her stomach. She looked down and saw her stomach visiably poke out a bit. "I felt it. It kicked!" She happily said. Antauri walked in and made his way to the smiling girl. "Antauri come feel." She said. He walked over and placed his hand on her stomach. He felt the small movement inside and smiled along with Chiro.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mission acomplished daughter?" The queen asked. "I have failed mother." Raven said. "Her team rescued her during the procidure." The queen grunted out of fusteriation. "She must be smarter than I imagined. I'm impressed. But we have to hurry and get rid of it." She said. Raven hypnosed wore off. "Huh? What happened?" She then saw her mothe rupset and blood on her hands. "Mother! You hypnotised me into trying to get rid of the child?" She angerly said. "What's it matter 2 you?" She said. "You are my daughter and you will obey." Raven wisked herself away from her mother and up to her room. "I got to warn them about her." She thought to herself. She got an idea. She grabbed her spellbook from her shelf. She recited a few words and soon a purple wave of magic transported her to Shuggazoom. She saw the robot from a far away location and tried to hurry her way there. Chiro was peacefully sleeping while her baby was constantlly kicking her. She woke up for the 3rd time that night. "What is it this time?" She asked her stomach. The child responded with a kick. Chiro smiled and patted her stomach. She was craving something sweet. She snuck her way into the kitchen and grabbed a strawberry. She heard the sound of thunder and saw the weather begin to turn voilent. She finished her strawberry and walked into the main room. "Chiro. How many time do we have to tell you you're on bed rest?" Nova reminded like a protective mother. "A lot. And I hate being bedridden." She said. They heard someone yelling outside. "Who's that?" Otto asked pointing. Raven turned herself into dust and blew throught the air ducts into the area where the team was. "Monkey team." She said. They turned around ready to battle her. Chiro was behind Jinmay.

"Monkey team you have to listen to me." She said. "And why should we? After what you did to Chiro." Nova said. "Listen. It wasn't me. It was my mother." She said. The monkey team lowered their weapons. "My mother hypnotised me into doing it. She thinks the child will bring shame upon the family name." She explained. Chiro placed a hand on her stomach as her and the team listened to her. "So she's the one who nearly injured her?" Antauri asked. "Yes. My mother want the child and mother both dead." She said. The team gasped. "I thought your mother was nice." Sprx said. "She was. But hatred has overpowered her. Since me and my brother were little, mother has always had a thing for power and control. She will go out of her way to make sure she gets what she wants. I even remember when I was born my mother killed the original queen." She said. "I thought your mother ruled." Chiro said. "She never was royalty, but she fallen in love with the king. Since he was married already she poisoned the queen to kill her off and control the kingdom. But the king refused to marry her and she casted a love spell on him. They soon was married and she controlled the kingdom. After my father died she still controlls." Raven finished the story. "Now she's after Chiro." Chiro held her stomach protectivly as she was scared. "Not if we have anything to say about that." Nova said. "We'll make sure she dosen't get near her." Jinmay said.

"Best wishes are in you monkey team." Raven walked up to Chiro. "You and your child both are at risk. You need to be protacted." Raven urgently said. "We'll do it." Antauri said. "We'll make sure the Queen can't get to her." Raven nodded and recited the same words that transported her to the team, back home.


	12. The End

Chiro was busy thinking abojut Raven's warning that was replaying in her mind. Her baby kicked trying to tell her mother 'what's wrong?"It's not your fault. Mommy will be ok." She said gently rubbing it. Antauri walked in seeing the worried girl. "Chiro. I do know you're scared. But you have to keep hope." Antauri said. "I know Antauri. But I can't get my mind off of Raven's warning. What if her mother finds me and then what if she..." She began to cry tears as she hugged her belly tightly. "Chiro, don't talk like that. We're gonna make sure she can't get to you." Antauri said. Chiro sighed and looked at her necklace again. She could get over the fact the Marco wouldn't be with her to witness the birth of their child. Antauir noticed her worry. "Are you ok Chiro?" Antauri sat on the bed next to her. "I'm fine. It's just that Marco won't be able to see this." She admited. Antauri placed a hand on the young girls hand. "I'll be there." He said. "You will?" She said. "I know you're scared about what's happening. But I want to be there to keep you both safe." Antauri placed a hand on Chiro's stomach. She smiled and hugged Antauri. "Thank you Antauri. I love you." She kissed him on his lips and hugged him. Antauri smiled. He handed her two blue gel tablets. "Here. Gibson said you need to keep up your iron." He said. "Thanks Antauri. Good night." The black monkey left the room. Chiro swallowed the tablets and washed it away with water to get the bitter taste in her mouth. She turned off her light and peacefully fell asleep.

Queen Vampiressa was stirring up different ingredients in a bowl of blood. "This should slow down the little princess down." She dropped in a few spices and drops of liquids. The mixture started to boil and foam. She recited a spell in a different language and she dropped a piece of Chiro's hair into the mixture and it boiled black like the color of her hair. "Rest easy deary." She said cackling. Chiro was asleep but soon she started to feel warm and her cheeks turned a shade of pink. Her baby started to kick urgently trying to tell her mother something was wrong. She woke up due to a hark kick. "What is it?" She asked her stomach sitting up. Her stomach tightened and she held it. "My stomach hurts..." She moaned. "Maybe I took too much of those supplements." She decided to sleep it off hoping the pain would go away.

The next morning the monkey team was doing their normal routuine but Chiro was stumbling down the hall feeling feverish and sick. "What's wrong with me? I feel so sick and weak." She stumbled. She heard the sound of grunts and wanted to know what's going on. She peeked inside and saw Raven practicing on her swordsmanship. (If that's even a word.) Chiro walked in. "You're really good at using a sword." Chiro complimented. Raven looked over and put the sword in its case. "Thanks." She said blushing a bit. "My father taught me whan I was born." She walked over to Chiro. "And I remember the ritual my parents did when I was born." She pulled out her spell book and turned a few pages. "The birthing ritual is most favored in my kingdom. The parents and anyone who witnessed the birth will each have their own simbol." She explained. "My mother's symbol is a snake and my fathers was a hawk." She said. "So whan I give birth...?" She placed a hand on her stomach. "The team will place a symbol on the child. And I can tell by their personalities I know what their symbol is. The black monkey is wisdom, the blue one is knowledge, yellow one strength, red and green one are yin and yang, and the pink haired one represents beauty." She listed. "What about me?" Chiro asked. "By your aura your personality is that you care for other people. You will go out of your way or sacrafice yourself to save some one. Your symbol is love." Raven said. Chiro smiled and looked down at her stomach. "When you give birth each symbol the child will recieve, they will be gifted with each one." Chiro moaned and held her head. "Are you ok?" Raven asked worried. "I feel dizzy." Chiro fell to her knees but Raven caught her in time. "Chiro speak. Say something!" Chiro's cheeks began to glow red. Her fever has begun to rise and she soon began to feel a tight pain in her stomach. She passed out.

She woke up in her bedroom with a cold rag on her head. She looked around and saw the worried faces on everyones faces. "She's finally waking up." Jinmay said. "Ugh. What...happened?" She weakly asked. "Raven said you passed out. And by the look of it we can see you were running a fever." Gibson said. Chiro held her stomach feeling a tight feeling. "And you're contractions already started." He added. "How long was I out?" She asked. "About an hour." Antauri asked. "Gonna be there for me Antauri?" She asked. "I will." Antauri said holding her hand. She squeezed his hand while a contraction hit. She panted exausted. "Thanks Antauri."

Queen Vamperessa was watching Chiro throught her bowl of blood. She started to get furious and she broke a glass of red wine in her palm. "This isn't working. If they can't do it right you'll have to do it yourself." She angerly said. She began to have black smoke surround her and her eyes turned red with a snake like shape. "Time for Vamperessa to put matters into her own hands!" She cackled evilly showing her cobra like black birthmark started glowing.

Chiro was having worsening contractions. Antauri wouldn't let go of her hand. She moaned burying her face into the pillow as streams of tears were fallimg from her face. "Just hang in there Chiro." Antauri said. "Tā sāp...tā sāp..." She said in a different language. "What are you saying?" Nova asked. "She says it hurts." Raven said. "You can understand her?" Sprx asked. "I can. My ancestors spoke this language long ago. Tas ir gonna ir ok." She replied in her language. Chiro nodded her head. Their was a sound of explosion and screaming coming from outside. "What now?" Nova groaned. "Woah! That's a big snake." Otto replied seeing a giant snake slithering through Shuggazoom destroying buildings and everything in her sight. "Nova you're in charge." Antauri said. "Ok. Hyperforce go!" Nova said. "Wait!" Raven walked up to the team and had 4 different color necklaces with a japanese symbol that matched their fur color. "For Nova the symbol of strength** (強さ),** Jinmay the symbol of beauty **(美しさ),** Sprx yin **(陰),** and Otto yang **(これ).**" The team hurried for battle.

They looked outside seeing the snake destroying the building and objects in its path. "Where is she?" She screamed. "I don't know what you want but prepair to be smackdowned!" Nova launched out her fist. "Smack slam kablam!" She threw herself towards the monster and she was slapped back by her large tail. The creature screamed shattering every window. "Where is she?" She yelled again. The team attacked with everything that they had. Raven was watching the whole battle from outside. Chiro was doing lamaze breathing to keep her calm. "This is a diaster." Raven said. "The team is getting defeated." She walked over to Chiro and rubbed her back. Raven heard a explosion outside. Her, Gibson, and Antauri looked outside and saw the team growing weak. "We have to help them." Raven said. "We can't. Chiro's in labor." Gibson said. "I'll stay with her. You guys go." She said. Antauri looked at Chiro. "Go. I'll be fine." She rasped out of breath. Antauri kissed the girl on her head. Raven passed them both their necklaces. "Antauri guardian of wisdom **(知恵) **and Gibson guardian of knowledge.** (知識)**" They knodded their heads and made their way outside. Chiro yelled from a contraction. "Good luck money team." Raven said in her head looking outside. Antauri and Gibson saw the team struggling. Otto was slammed to the ground hard. Nova was busy punching the snake and Sprx was trying to avoid every swipe she was doing. Jinmay was doing the same but trying to hit her with her laser eyes. The snake slapped away Jinmay and she colided with Sprx. The snake tied her tail around Nova and slammed her into a building. "This is out of control." Gibson replied. "I know. I hope Chiro's doing ok." Antauri said.

Chiro's fever was begining to spike by the minute her fever was already at 102.1 and rising. Chiro was gripping on for dear life as every contraction was becoming more and more painful by the second. Raven was looking outside as the team was fighting the snake. But to Raven the snake reminded her of someone, she could feel it. "Krauklis sāpes ir nepanesamas. Es jūtu, es esmu mirst."** (Raven, the pain is unbearable. I feel like I'm dying.)** She said. "Jūs gonna ir ok Chiro. Tikai karājas tur mazliet ilgāk." **(You're gonna be ok Chiro. Just hang in there a little longer.)** Raven translated in the language. She saw the team weak and damaged badly. She knew she wanted to help but she couldn't leave Chiro alone while she was in this condiction. Raven sighed and knew what she had to do. She placed a orange neclace next to her on the bed with the japanese symbol for love. **(愛)** She grabbed her sword and hurried her way out side. Raven saw the team down badly injured. She walked close to the creature and began to slash and stab it. It had little to no effect. She saw a mark on its arm of a codra like birthmark. She gasped. "Mother!" She whispered. She screetched angerly wanting to find Chiro. Raven sprouted her bat wings and launched herself towards her mothers face. She swiped the blade into her mothers eyes cutting it. She screamed out of agony. The snake grabbed the girl. She was hoisted from the ground and she dropped her sword. "You Raven?" She shouted angerly. "Mother stop this!" Raven yelled. "Nothing can stop me until I have the girl!" She roared.

"I'm right here!" They heard. The team, Raven, and Vamperessa looked over and saw a heavly pregnant Chiro standing infront of the robot. "Chiro! You can't be out here!" Antauri said urgentlly. Vampressa smiled and tossed Raven to the ground. She made her way towards the girl and roared victoriously. Chiro showed her neclace that she had. Her necklace began to glow along with the monkey teams necklaces. Vamperessa opened her mouth to gain energy to make a energy blast but the necklaces made a orb of light and it was shot at Vampressa. She screamed out of pain and anger soon her body was turning to stone. Her body was frozen and it started to crack. Light was coming out throught each crack, and soon the statue of her shattered with a great big 'Boom!' Chiro's fever that the queen cursed upon her was broken and her fever was gone. Chiro then felt the most emence pain she had ever felt and dropped to the ground yelling in pain. She felt something wet between her legs. "Chiro! Are you ok?" Nova asked as her and the team made it to the teen. She was breathing hard. "My water broke!" She said. "We have to get her inside, immediatly!" Gibson said.

Once inside Chiro began pushing the hardest she could to finally give birth. "You're doing great Chiro. Keep going." Gibson said encouriging her. The team was egging her on and kept her going. "I'm right her Chiro. Keep it up." Antauri soothed gripping her hand. Chiro gripped her hand on the bed and moaned in pain. She yelled and soon it was drowned out by a wailing cry of a newboorn. Gibson held a small bloody newborn baby in his hands. "It's a girl." Gibsoon announced. Once he cleaned the baby of she was handed to her mother. "Hello there." Chiro said exausted. "What are you ganna name her?" Otto asked. "Sophia. Her name's Sophia." She said smiling. Raven looked at Chiro. "You can now grant the child." She said. Jinmay held up her necklace. "I grant the symbol of beauty." She said. "I grant the symbol of strength." Nova said. "I grant the symbol of Yin." Sprx said. "I grant the symbol of Yang." Otto said. "I grant the symbol of knowlage." Gibson said. "I grant the symbol of wisdom." Antauri said. Chiro looked at Sophia. "I grant the symbol of love." She finished. Chiro felt something poking out her backside. She saw a small black tail swinging from her blanket. "Wanna hold her Antauri?" She asked. Antauir carefully took the small newborn in his hands. Chiro smiled happily knowing that Sophia was with her father.


End file.
